La amenaza del mago
by Yvarlcris
Summary: "-No te irás a convertir en una Hydra, ¿verdad?  -¡Iolaus!- le reprendió Hércules.  -¿Qué? Ni que no nos hubiese ocurrido ya"
1. La llegada

Disclaimer: Siii, ya sabemos que los personajes de Hércules y Xena (y demás compañía) no me pretenecen (más quisiera yo...) pero como no sacamos beneficio mayor que la diversión de escribir y leer, tampoco pasa nada.

Como en mi otro fic, diré que mis historias suelen suceder después de la última temporada de la serie Hércules, pero olvidando los acontecimientos de la serie de Xena que me impiden mantener a los cuatro personajes viajando juntos. Tales como la criogenización de Xena y Gabrielle o el nacimiento de Eve... bueno, y la muerte de Xena, claro.

Tampoco soy muy de subtexto, así que si a alguien le molesta la idea de Iolaus con Gabrielle, o Xena con Hércules, que no lea.. o sí, porque el fic está aún sin terminar, y de momento no hay parejas...

Dicho esto, empezamos con la historia... dedicada sobretodo a** CellyLS**, a quien adoro profundamente y cuya opinión valoro por encima de todo... así que si a ella no le gusta algo, lo cambiaré, lo siento, es el privilegio de la antigüedad. Y a mi **Beka de Kerry**, la depositaria de mis documentos originales, quiero que vuelvaaaa (bueno, y que tiene como deberes leerse la otra historia, espero que haya empezado ya...)

* * *

><p><strong>La llegada.<strong>

Los ancianos lo habían anticipado, se esperaba un duro invierno. Era por eso que no había nadie por los caminos a esas horas, el frío, los lobos, y además los nuevos peligros que parecían poblar los bosques últimamente. Algunos lugareños opinaban que todo eran tonterías, cuentos de taberna e historias para asustar a los niños, pero, de todas formas, era mejor estar en casa, o disfrutando de la calidez de una cerveza en la taberna. Tonterías o no, muchos habían salido y no habían vuelto, nadie se atrevía a ir a buscarlos, pronto alguien vendría con noticias.

-Bien, ¿alguien puede decirme cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Y, ya de paso, ¿alguna idea de dónde es "aquí"?- una voz masculina hizo levantar el vuelo a un búho sorprendido.

La silueta de cuatro personas y un caballo se dibujaba entre la espesa niebla. La humedad atravesaba sus huesos sin piedad mientras se abrían paso por un camino que les resultaba completamente desconocido. Llevaban tanto tiempo andando que habían perdido incluso la noción del tiempo. Estaban agotados, pero la perspectiva de una noche a la intemperie con aquel frío no resultaba nada agradable.

-Yo sólo sé que íbamos a Tesalia bajo un sol abrasador, y de pronto todo es niebla y frío- contestó el otro hombre, el más alto de los dos.

-Allí hay luces- exclamó de repente una de las mujeres-, tal vez sea un pueblo.

No hacía falta decir nada más, estaban demasiado cansados para ponerse a derrochar palabras. Apresuraron el paso con el único pensamiento de Luces=gente, gente=comida y abrigo.

* * *

><p>Ante ellos se elevaba un enorme muro, cerca había un par de hombres, probablemente los guardias, que les miraron con sorpresa.<p>

-Buenas noches-el hombre alto no se esforzó en sonreír, tenía demasiado frío. Sólo esperaba que no les hiciesen estar allí de pie mucho rato.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

-Nos hemos perdido y, viendo este pueblo, se nos ocurrió que éste sería el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche y comer algo caliente-dijo la mujer que sujetaba las riendas del caballo.

El otro guardia los estudiaba con curiosidad, ¿qué clase de locos salía sin ropa de abrigo en esa época del año?

-Perdido…¿eh?- continuaba su compañero- No queremos problemas aquí.

-Le aseguro que esa no es nuestra intención-contestó el hombre alto.

Los guardias se miraron.

-Supongo que podemos dejarles pasar, dentro ya se encargará Keersh de vigilarlos.-dijo uno.

El otro se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

-En el lado oeste encontrarán lo que buscan-dijo-, la mejor comida y alojamiento de la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron los cuatro al entrar. El más bajo se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta situarse de nuevo frente al guardia.

-Disculpe… ¿podría decirme el nombre de la ciudad en la que estamos?

-Están ustedes en el Reino de Haëldyn.

El forastero frunció el ceño antes de darle las gracias y reunirse con sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>-¿Os suena de algo un reino llamado Haëldyn?- preguntó en cuanto estuvieron sentados en una mesa cercana a una enorme chimenea. Dentro de la taberna se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo. La gente que estaba dentro se les había quedado mirando cuando entraron, parecían bastante sorprendidos pero, viendo que eran inofensivos pronto volvieron a ocuparse de sus asuntos.<p>

-¿Es así como se llama este sitio?-quiso saber una mujer de ojos verdes.

El hombre asintió, meditabundo.

-Eso me ha dicho el hombre de la puerta. Ya sé que no prestaba mucha atención en clase, Herc, pero Haëldyn no parece un nombre griego, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego no está en el camino a Tesalia- le respondió el hombre alto.

-¿Habremos atravesado un portal sin darnos cuenta?

-Imposible, tenía que haber sido cuando aún no había niebla- contestó una mujer morena-, lo habríamos visto.

-Además, es imposible cruzarlo sin darse cuenta, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

El hombre tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

-¡Bienvenidos!- una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su conversación. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie para saludar al recién llegado, era un hombre con un uniforme.

-Mi nombre es Keersh y soy el encargado de velar por la paz del Reino. Veo que son ustedes guerreros- añadió al ver las armas de los extranjeros.

-Sólo si nos atacan primero- le tranquilizó uno de los hombres con una sonrisa-, mi nombre es Iolaus, ellas son Xena y Gabrielle y él- dijo señalando a su amigo con una aire teatral que hizo que el semidiós mirase al cielo-, es Hércules.

Ahora Iolaus esperaba la reacción que tenía la gente al saber que estaban en presencia del hijo de Zeus.

-Muy bien, procuren no meterse en líos.

El cazador miró al resto, desconcertado.

-Disculpe…No sé si me ha entendido bien, él es Hercules.

-Sí, sí, lo he oído.

-¿No ha oído hablar de él?

Keersh negó con la cabeza, encima de locos esos cuatro se creían legendarios.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de marcharse.

Iolaus se giró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba, creí que no existía ningún lugar del mundo en donde no te conociesen.

El semidiós se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.


	2. La taberna

La cerveza fluía entre los hombres que se encontraban en la taberna. Poco a poco, la curiosidad venció a la educación y eran muchos se acercaban a los forasteros.

-¿Habéis venido a ayudarnos?- dijo un hombre.

-¿Ayudaros? ¿Acaso ocurre algo?- Xena se sorprendió, aquel no parecía el típico pueblo en apuros.

-Últimamente se han avistado animales y criaturas extrañas en los alrededores. Atacan a todo aquel que se aventura en el bosque por la noche.

-A nosotros no nos ha atacado nada.-informó Gabrielle.

-Estarían demasiado ocupados con el carro del curandero- comentó otro hombre. Xena lo miró, interrogante-. Hace días que el curandero debería haber regresado con un cargamento de plantas medicinales y provisiones. Creemos que los monstruos le han atacado.

Iolaus y Hércules se miraron.

-¿Y el ejército? ¿No han ido en su busca?- quiso saber el cazador.

-Han salido varios grupos, pero también han desaparecido. Pocos guardias quedan ya en el reino.

-¿Y Keersh?- preguntó Hércules.

-Está organizando una nueva batida. Irán a investigar los reinos de Aëstrum y Ryaldaën- Ahora fueron Xena y Gabrielle las que se miraron extrañadas. Jamás habían oído hablar de esos lugares-. Tal vez queráis uniros- continuó el hombre esperanzado viendo que los forasteros tenían aspecto de guerreros.

-Mañana hablaremos con Keersh- comentó Hércules en cuanto los hombres regresaron a sus bebidas-, ahora necesitamos un lugar donde dormir. ¿Iolaus, nos queda algo de dinero?

-Algo sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tengo la impresión de que nuestros dinares carecen de valor aquí.- dijo indicando con la cabeza las extrañas monedas que tenía un hombre en su mano.

-¿Necesitáis oro?- quiso saber un hombre que se encontraba en una mesa cercana.-, tal vez podíais hacerme un trabajito…

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?- inquirió Xena con desconfianza.

-¿Veis esos hombres de ahí?- el hombre de la mesa les señaló la barra, donde cinco hombres disfrutaban de unas jarras de aguamiel.- El moreno de la capa azul me ha robado un medallón. Él dirá que se lo encontró por la calle, pero todo el reino sabe que fue de mi padre y ahora me pertenece.

-¿Y no lo ha denunciado a la guardia?- preguntó Gabrielle.

-Ese hombre nos tiene atemorizados, nadie se atreve a denunciarlo y, sin denuncia, Keersh no puede hacer nada. Además, está demasiado ocupado con los problemas de fuera como para prestar atención a los habitantes del reino.

-¿Y dónde está vuestro rey? Si esto es un reino, tiene que haber un rey- meditó Hércules. Iolaus sonrió ante la lógica aplastante de su amigo.

-Desapareció, Dicen que él y su hija se dirigían al Templo, a hacer una ofrenda a los dioses, pero no se sabe nada de ellos- añadió en voz baja-. Keersh dice que están en Palacio para no alarmar a la población, pero sé que no es así, por eso la guardia está tan ocupada.

-Muy bien, hablaremos con el ladrón, entonces.- se ofreció Xena.

* * *

><p>Kraldin bromeaba con Ayrdn. Bueno, lo que en realidad hacía era frustrar los pobres intentos de su vecino de intimar con la camarera. Uno de los forasteros se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Ayrdn suspiró con alivio, Kraldin llevaba horas observando a los recién llegados y haciéndose preguntas sobre ellos, tal vez ahora enfocase su atención en el hombre y le dejase un rato en paz. Comenzaba a estar harto de las continuas burlas del hombre, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente, Kraldin era un hombre fuerte, salvaje y cruel.<p>

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Has venido de muy lejos?

Ayrdn miró al cielo y lanzó una silenciosa plegaria a los dioses al oír el tono de su vecino.

Iolaus levantó la vista de su cerveza, de pronto, la idea de un acercamiento inicial para tantear el terreno ya no le parecía tan buena. Hércules era el semidiós y podía tumbar a ese bruto de un manotazo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Debería estar arreglando las habitaciones con Gabrielle, o dándole de comer a Argo, con Xena.

-Me temo que sí- contestó dando un sorbo a su bebida y aparentando tranquilidad, cosa que estaba resultando difícil, pues se acababa de producir un silencio tenso en toda la estancia. Un hombre joven salió corriendo.

-Me gusta tu amuleto- continuó el matón examinando al rubio y acariciando el colgante que pendía de su propio cuello.

"_Por los dioses, este hombre es una hurraca"_ pensó el cazador.

-Gracias, es un recuerdo- fue todo lo que contestó. Al guerrero no le estaban gustando nada las compasivas miradas que le dirigían los demás clientes. Miró a Hércules, que le hizo un gesto para que regresase. La idea era no meterse en líos… Cogió su jarra y se encaminó hacia la mesa.

-Eh, vamos "pequeño", no seas descortés.

Iolaus se detuvo y se giró lentamente.

-Oh…oh…- dijo Hércules levantándose.

-¿Disculpe… me ha llamado "_pequeño_"?

El semidiós ya se encontraba junto a su amigo sujetándolo suave, pero firmemente, del hombro.

-Cálmate, compañero, recuerda que no queremos problemas- le decía.

-¿Ha venido tu guardaespaldas a defenderte?- seguía Kraldin. El cazador miraba suplicante a su amigo, que negaba con la cabeza-. Muy bien, acabaré con él y luego, contigo.

-Ignóralo, Iolaus- dijo Hércules arrastrando a su compañero hacia la mesa.

-Pero… pero…

-No nos interesa que haya heridos- continuaba el semidiós.

Esto le estaba resultando tremendamente divertido a Kraldin, había puesto sus ojos en el amuleto del forastero, pero la espada que descansaba al lado de su silla también había llamado su atención. Además, tenía que dejar bien claro quién mandaba en el lugar. Nadie se iba y le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Tu "_mamá_" no te deja jugar con niños más grandes que tú?- continuaba diciendo. Poco a poco, los demás clientes de la taberna se iban alejando de la mesa de los visitantes, temiéndose lo peor.

-Herc, lo está pidiendo a gritos…- suplicaba el cazador.

El hijo de Zeus iba a hacer otro gesto más de negativa, intentando mantener la compostura y no reír al ver a su amigo removerse inquieto en la silla, pero en ese momento un puño conectó con su mejilla. Miró a Iolaus.

-Muy bien- dijo sin inmutarse ante el golpe-, ahora sí que me he enfadado… es todo tuyo.

El cazador se incorporó frotándose las manos alegremente.

-Id fuera, no quiero destrozos- suplicó el tabernero con un hilillo de voz, no atreviéndose a ofender a Kraldin, pero aterrado ante la perspectiva de tener que renovar el mobiliario por tercera vez consecutiva en lo que llevaba de semana.

-Lucharé donde me dé la gana- Kraldin se dirigió furioso hacia donde estaba el tabernero y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa-. ¿Acaso tienes alguna queja?

-Noo, claro- el tabernero trató de ser positivo, bien mirado, el oponente era bastante pequeño, no duraría mucho… probablemente rompiese un par de sillas o una mesa antes de caer. Un silbido hizo que el matón le soltase y se girase de nuevo.

-No te habrás olvidado ya de mí, ¿verdad?- gritó el cazador con las manos en la cadera delante de la puerta, que estaba abierta.

-Contigo no tengo ni para empezar, enano- Kraldin se lanzó hacia el griego, que lo esquivó en el último segundo, haciendo que el matón se precipitase escaleras abajo y aterrizase de bruces en el camino. Iolaus salió tras él… y los clientes de la taberna se agolparon en las ventanas para ver, a diferencia de otras veces, ésta vez las apuestas no fueron sobre quién vencería, si no para determinar cuánto creían que duraría el rubio. Hércules cogió su jarra y salió. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, bebiendo con tranquilidad.

-Espero que no le haga mucho daño- le dijo un hombre compasivo.

- No se preocupe- contestó distraído- Iolaus es bastante misericordioso.

El hombre le miró sorprendido, obviamente él se refería a Kraldin, esa gente era extraña, ¿primero viajaban sin capa con ese frío y ahora creían que ese hombre tan pequeño iba a vencer al matón? Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Keersh suspiró, un hombre había ido en su busca, había problemas en la taberna. Kraldin estaba haciendo de las suyas y él había salido disparado para avisarlo. El jefe de la guardia se lamentaba por lo difícil que estaba resultando encarcelar al abusón. Ahora llegaría y pasaría lo de siempre, interrumpiría la pelea y el hombre apaleado del suelo diría que había sido su culpa mientras el matón sonreiría con ese aire de superioridad tan detestable. Cuando llegaron a la taberna, Keersh no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.<p>

Iolaus había esquivado todos los golpes de su oponente. Como era de esperar, el enorme hombre no era un gran luchador, simplemente aplicaba la fuerza bruta.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- quiso saber Xena acercándose a Hércules.

-Ha empezado él- contestó el semidiós señalando a Kraldin.

El hombre intentaba acobardar a Iolaus con amenazas y burlas pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no surtían efecto. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse metido con los forasteros. Ese enano le estaba venciendo delante de todo el mundo, de toda la gente que le temía… si no ganaba, podía despedirse de su reinado de terror… Además, y eso era lo más humillante de todo, su contrincante parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

-Bueno, ahora ya has calentado- le decía el cazador con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a luchar?

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Kraldin arremetió con toda su furia, favoreciendo al griego sin saberlo. Las técnicas que Iolaus había aprendido se basaban en aprovechar la fuerza del enemigo… y ahí delante tenía una fuente enorme. Con un par de movimientos, consiguió tumbar al hombre y quitarle el medallón.

-Muy bien… y ahora… vas a devolverle a la gente lo que es suyo- dijo el rubio mientras inmovilizaba el brazo derecho del matón, que emitió un gruñido-. Y a dejar de aterrorizarles.

-Maldito bastar… ¡AAAAHHHHH!

Iolaus había retorcido el brazo con un poco más de fuerza.

-No era eso lo que quería oír…- dijo con el tono de voz en la que se habla a un niño que ha cometido una travesura.

-De acuerdo- el cazador lo soltó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hércules y Xena. Cogió la cerveza de su amigo y dio un sorbo.- Nada como un poco de ejercicio para entrar en calor- dijo con un guiño.

La gente había perdido el miedo y se acercó a Keersh, a quien de repente le sobraron motivos y denuncias para apresar al matón. Iolaus le tendió el medallón a su propietario, que le recompensó con cien monedas de oro. Era tan grande el agradecimiento del reino, que no les cobraron ni la comida ni el alojamiento. Además de invitarles a las rondas de cerveza que quisieran. Gabrielle bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué habéis hecho ya? – preguntó al ver las muestras de agradecimiento de la gente.

-Nada… es que Iolaus acaba de vencer al matón del pueblo… que le sacaba un par de cabezas- comentó un Hércules con un tono de orgullo en su vez. Le gustaba ese sitio, nadie sabía quién era él, y su amigo se estaba llevando el debido reconocimiento que tanto merecía. Por fin la gente no lo veía como "_el amigo del hijo de Zeus_"

Keersh se acercó a ellos y carraspeó.

-Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, pero ese hombre nos atacó- comenzó a decir Iolaus. El jefe de la guardia sonrió.

-No os preocupéis, por fin puedo meter a ese hombre en el calabozo. La gente le ha perdido el miedo y comienza a respirar algo más tranquila. Ya bastantes problemas tenemos aquí como para no poder tomarse uno una cerveza sin que intenten robarte.

-Hemos oído rumores sobre unos animales y criaturas extrañas- informó Xena.

-Y de la desaparición de la caravana del sanador- comentó Gabrielle.

-Y de las partidas de la guardia- apuntó Iolaus.

-Y de las sospechas de la gente sobre la desaparición del rey y la princesa- añadió Hércules bajando la voz.

-Vaya, veo que a la gente le gusta contar historias- meditó Keersh.

-El alcohol suelta la lengua- sonrió el semidiós-. ¿Qué hay de cierto en todo eso? Tal vez podamos ayudar…

-Espera- le interrumpió Xena-. Antes debemos investigar cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Keersh los miró sin comprender.

-Verás…- explicó Gabrielle-, nosotros íbamos a Tesalia, a acabar con el ejército de la reina de los dioses.

-¿Por qué iba Hăleanth a tener un ejército?- quiso saber Keersh-, ¿Y dónde está Tesalia?

-Ya os dije que esto no era Grecia- masculló Iolaus-. No has oído hablar de Grecia, ¿a qué no?

-¿Grecia?- Keersh comenzaba a creer que aquella gente estaba mal de la cabeza. Tal vez les habían obsequiado con demasiadas rondas de cerveza…

-Bueno, esto nos ocurre a menudo- intentó explicar el cazador-. En el lugar del que venimos, los dioses son algo…¿cómo decirlo? ¿juguetones?, y, cuando se aburren, que suele ser la mayor parte del tiempo, debo añadir, se dedican a crear portales que nos conducen a otros mundos. Lo que pasa es que generalmente no solemos movernos de Grecia… esta vez debían estar _ realmente _aburridos- añadió como pensando para sí.

-Al menos esta vez no hay ningún "yo" destrozando cosas- dijo Hércules con alivio pensando en el Soberano.

-Tal vez podamos preguntarle a los dioses de aquí si saben algo- sugirió Gabrielle.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hablar con los Dioses?- se escandalizó Keersh-, los mortales no osamos hablar con Ellos. Los Sacerdotes les rezan, claro, y les hacemos ofrendas. Pero hablarles… eso jamás.

-Tal vez los mortales no, pero un semidiós… -meditó Xena.

-¿Semidiós?

-¡Claro!- exclamó Gabrielle- Hércules es el hijo de Zeus, puede preguntar él.

-¿Zeus?

-El rey de los dioses.

-El rey de los dioses es Hymaths y sólo puede haber uno.

-Créeme, no es así- aseguró Hércules pensando en sus viajes por el mundo.

El jefe de la guardia decidió en ese momento que probablemente los viajeros deliraban y que tal vez no eran los valientes guerreros que creía, sino simplemente unos locos inconscientes.


	3. El hijo de un dios

-Me parece que no se ha creído ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos dicho-Iolaus se había dejado caer de bruces sobre la cama y disfrutaba de la comodidad de la habitación mientras Hércules, sentado en una silla, se quitaba las botas.

-Siempre es difícil de creer para el que no cruza el portal y se encuentra con un mundo al revés.

En la puerta sonaron dos débiles golpes. El semidiós miró a su amigo, que no hizo ningún amago de moverse.

-No te levantes, que ya voy yo- dijo sarcástico.

-Por supuesto- sonrió el cazador.

Al otro lado estaban Xena y Gabrielle.

-¿Ibais a dormir ya?- preguntó la bardo viendo al rubio tumbado plácidamente.

-No, pasad- les invitó Hércules. Iolaus se movió para hacer sitio a Xena mientras Gabrielle se sentaba en la cama del semidiós, quien volvió a su silla y a sus botas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-quiso saber la guerrera.

-Comprar ropa de abrigo-contestó rápidamente la amazona.

-Secundo esa idea- asintió el cazador alegremente.

-¿No vamos a ayudar a esta gente?- comenzó a decir el hijo de Zeus.

-Si nos ponemos enfermos, no seremos de mucha utilidad- razonó su amigo.

-¿Olvidáis que no quieren nuestra ayuda?- a Xena no le había resultado agradable el modo en que Keersh los había mirado, ni cómo se había despedido de ellos, dando a entender que tenía la situación bajo control y tratándolos como si no estuviesen en su sano juicio.

-Pero eso no significa que no lo vayamos a hacer- continuó Hércules con terquedad. La guerrera miró a Iolaus, quien hizo un gesto divertido que significaba algo así como "_ponte tú a discutir con él, a mí no me va a hacer caso_". Xena continuó.

-Ni siquiera sabemos nada sobre sus dioses, no deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos.

Hércules levantó la vista, alarmado, recordando la última vez que le habían dicho algo similar. Había sido Iolaus aquella vez y, si le hubiese hecho caso, se hubiesen evitado toda aquella serie de acontecimientos trágicos sucedidos en Sumeria. El cazador puso los ojos en blanco adivinando lo que acababa de cruzar la mente de su amigo en ese preciso instante.

-Esto no es asunto de los dioses, al menos no de momento-dijo-, además, puede que averigüemos por qué hemos venido aquí.

-Tal vez Xena tenga razón…

-No, Hércules- se enfadó Iolaus-. Dahak no está aquí.

Reinó un silencio incómodo.

-Vaaamos- continuó el rubio- ¿Y si prometo que no me cruzaré en la trayectoria de ninguna daga?- su intento de animar a sus compañeros no funcionó, más bien sólo consiguió que tres pares de ojos se clavaran en él con furia.- Pues si vais a estar así, yo me voy a ayudar a esa gente- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose con paso resuelto hacia la puerta. Gabrielle le siguió y lo agarró por el brazo, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-No te enfades. Hemos recordado algo trágico y nos hemos puesto un poco nerviosos, simplemente.

Iolaus miró a la joven y sonrió. Gabrielle sería capaz de convencer a un volcán para que no entrase en erupción y aniquilase a todo un pueblo.

Antes de separarse para dormir, decidieron que al día siguiente irían al mercado y después explorarían por su cuenta. Iolaus y Hércules volvieron a quedarse solos en el dormitorio.

-Iolaus, yo…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… No te preocupes- contestó mientras se inclinaba sobre la vela y soplaba para apagarla. Reinó la oscuridad.- Duerme bien Herc.

-Sí, tú también-balbuceó el semidiós tapándose con las mantas y con un terrible sentimiento de inquietud.

* * *

><p>-No pensé que te hubiese enfadado tanto la actitud de Keersh- dijo una Gabrielle arrebujada en su cama.<p>

-Bueno, nos miró como si estuviésemos locos.

-Tienes que entenderlo, de pronto aparecen cuatro forasteros, vestidos como si hiciese un calor infernal en pleno invierno, diciendo que viene de un lugar al otro lado de un posible portal del que no han oído y contando que uno de ellos es el hijo de un dios al que no conocen… ¿Tú qué pensarías? Es más, tienes que admitir que, cuando Iolaus te contó todo aquello del soberano, te costó convencerte de que no se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y que lo que te decía era verdad.

Xena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes razón, pero con lo que me contó sobre la Xena de esa otra realidad… ¿cómo iba a creerle?

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron de la casa del comerciante de pieles y tejidos, abrigados con gruesas capas, los cuatro héroes se encontraban de mejor humor. El reino no parecía el típico lugar con problemas, dentro de las murallas que lo protegían el ambiente era más bien tranquilo. La niebla se había ido y brillaba un sol que, si bien no daba calor, sí que alegraba los corazones. Las casas se disponían a lo largo de camino. En el extremo este, un árbol centenario cobijaba una pequeña casita de cuya chimenea salía humo. No se parecía a los pueblos a los que estaban acostumbrados, para empezar, no había una plaza central alrededor de la cual se estructuraba todo, lo más parecido estaba al sur, un espacio sin casas donde los niños jugaban y presidida por una gran fuente con una imagen de una mujer que extendía los brazos, protectora. No había mercado, la gente tenía sus negocios en las casas o en los talleres que construían al lado de las mismas.<p>

Un río atravesaba la ciudad en diagonal de noroeste a sureste, proporcionando suficiente agua a los campos de cultivo y las granjas que se agrupaban en la zona sur, donde, además, había una enorme cisterna. En el noroeste, la gente se agolpaba alrededor del molino.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó Hércules a un niño.

-Se ha derrumbado una parte.

-¿Hay heridos?

-Elianth, el molinero. Se le ha caído encima una piedra enorme. No conseguimos moverla.

-¿Sabes, Herc?- comenzó a decir Iolaus con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos-, empiezo a creer que ejerces algún tipo de efecto en las piedras… cuando andas cerca, siempre cae alguna.

-Ja…ja…- el semidiós se acercó al hombre atrapado con cautela. El aprendiz de curandero estaba allí, examinando al hombre. Parecía que el daño no era muy grave y mover la piedra no causaría un mal mayor. Agarró la losa y miró a Elianth- Si en el momento en que la levante, notas más dolor, avísame- dijo al hombre que le miraba incrédulo. Más de veinte hombres habían tratado, sin éxito, de mover aquella losa ¿acaso pensaba ese loco que la movería él sólo? Keersh regresaba con más refuerzos y no pudo evitar una mueca al ver a los forasteros allí. Justo lo que le faltaba… Sin embargo, no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro al ver al supuesto hijo de un dios agarrar la piedra y levantarla como si fuese un pedazo de papiro. La apoyó sobre el molino, se limpió las manos en la ropa y ayudó al hombre a levantarse. El aprendiz de curandero aún no había conseguido cerrar su boca cuando se llevó al herido a su cabaña para curarlo. La gente despertó de la sorpresa y comenzó a aplaudir al semidiós, que bajó la vista con modestia.

-Ese es mi amigo- dijo Iolaus dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda-. Supongo que ahora empezarán a creerse la historia del hijo de un dios que viene de un mundo lejano, ahora te dirán que eres un enviado de los dioses para salvarlos de lo que quiera que sea que haya que salvarlos y nos meteremos en una aventura de las buenas.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que leen la historia, me haría muy feliz que dejaseis comentarios, sean buenos o malos, para que la historia mejore y sea del gusto de todos.<p>

Especialmente gracias a **CellyLS**, que, como siempre, me ofrece su apoyo y cariño, sin tí, las historias no serían lo mismo.


	4. Orcos

Bueno, por fin un capítulo más, lamento la tardanza, estoy algo vaga y creativa a la vez, se me ocurren mil ideas pero se quedan ahí... a ver si me vulevo un poco más disciplinada y no os dejo tanto tiempo sin saber de mi.

Ya sabeis, dejad comentario si pasais por aquí, sea bueno, malo, se admiten críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo!

* * *

><p>Hércules ya se había desembarazado de los admiradores y los cuatro caminaban en dirección a la taberna, en cuyo establo les esperaba Argo pacientemente. Cogieron lo que creyeron que les podía resultar útil y se encaminaron a las puertas de la ciudad.<p>

-¿Os vais ya?- la hazaña del hombre de la fuerza sobrehumana había viajado más rápido que ellos.

-Sólo vamos a explorar un rato… supongo que nos permitiréis entrar de nuevo, ¿no?- dijo Gabrielle con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Bueno… esto… claro… por sup… por supuesto- balbuceó el guardia.

Xena, Hércules y Iolaus reprimieron sus carcajadas. Siguieron un camino que les internaba en un frondoso bosque. En un claro, una niña lloraba sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- Gabrielle se agachó junto a ella.

-Unos orcos nos han atacado y se han llevado a mi mamá- contestó la niña entre hipidos-. Yo me escondí y no me vieron.

-¿Orcos?- Gabrielle ,miró a Xena, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?- preguntó la guerrera.

-Hacia las cuevas- contestó ella señalando el camino y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. La bardo la abrazó e intentó calmarla.

-Iremos a buscarla- prometió Hércules.

Iolaus hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, no soportaba ver llorar a los niños, pero algo hizo eco en su memoria…

-No te irás a convertir en una Hydra, ¿verdad?

-¡Iolaus!- le reprendió Hércules.

-¿Qué? Ni que no nos hubiese ocurrido ya…- La niña le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender. El cazador sonrió-. Vale, de acuerdo… ¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?

-Kirah.

-Muy bien, Kirah, vamos a rescatar a tu mamá, pero alguno de nosotros debería llevarte de vuelta a la ciudad.

Kirah se aferró a Gabrielle, que se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-La dejaré con los guardias. Prometedme que no entrareis en las cuevas sin mí.

Mientras esperaban por la amazona, Iolaus decidió ir a explorar el terreno en busca de rastros que indicasen que, efectivamente, habían tomado esa dirección.

-¿Os pasa a menudo?, ¿niños que se convierten en monstruos?- preguntó Xena divertida.

-Alguna vez, en otras ocasiones es Hera disfrazada.

* * *

><p>Iolaus seguía las huellas, eran extrañas, así que debían pertenecer a eso que llamaban "orcos". También había rastros de un humano, posiblemente la rehén. Levantó la vista y sonrió. ¿con que esas tenían? Pues a ver quién se llevaba la sorpresa ahora…<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Kirah! ¿qué haces aquí fuera? ¿y tu madre?<p>

-Nos la hemos encontrado en el bosque. Al parecer han secuestrado a su madre- informó Gabrielle.

-Han sido los orcos- dijo la niña.

Los guardias se miraron alarmados.

-Estará bien aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó la bardo.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Y tus amigos?

-Vamos a rescatar a su madre- contestó Gabrielle internándose de nuevo en el bosque. Cuando llegó al claro, Hércules y Xena se habían sentado cómodamente.

-¿Dónde está Iolaus?

-Rastreando- le contestó la guerrera haciendo un gesto para que se uniese a ellos en el tronco. Hércules se removió, inquieto.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Debería estar de vuelta… ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?

-Ya está "_mamá"_ preocupada…- dijo una voz jovial a sus espaldas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Empezábamos a preocuparnos- le reprendió el semidiós.

-Me entretuve desarmando algunas trampas. Esos orcos no son humanos, a juzgar por las huellas, pero sí saben unos cuantos trucos. El camino está repleto de trampas, así que será mejor que piséis por donde yo pise- comentó iniciando la marcha.

-¿No las has inutilizado todas?- quiso saber su amigo.

-Hay muchas, tardaría demasiado y te hubiese dado un ataque de ansiedad- contestó el rubio. Xena y Gabrielle disimularon su risa lo mejor que pudieron-. Además, yo también me sé algunos trucos y he cambiado algunas de sitio-añadió con un guiño travieso.

Sin incidentes, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva.

-Intentaré escabullirme entre las sombras y veré cómo de despejado está el otro lado, si oís pelea, venid a ayudarme.

-¿No sería mejor que fuésemos todos?- al semidiós no le gustaba la idea de que su amigo entrase sólo en una cueva en donde había unos monstruos que no conocían.

-¿Quién es el rastreador aquí? Si vamos todos, nos descubrirán antes. No me van a ver. Sé ser muy sigiloso cuando quiero. Era un buen ladrón, ya sabes…- dijo Iolaus antes de adentrarse en la cueva.

A pocos metros de la entrada, dos extraños seres montaban guardia. Eran más altos que él, aunque eso no fuese realmente difícil, pensó con resignación. Su piel era de un tono ligeramente verdoso y la mandíbula inferior sobresalía considerablemente. En resumen, tenían un aspecto que hacía que los hijos de Equidna y Tifón ganasen sin duda en el concurso de belleza que acababa de idear el cazador en su cabeza. Parecían estar bastante aburridos en el puesto que se les había asignado con lo que tal vez podía resultar fácil un ataque sorpresa. Iolaus regresó con los demás.

-En la entrada hay dos orcos, supongo. Sólo espero que su piel sea menos dura de lo que aparentan o mis flechas serán como mosquitos para ellos.

Los cuatro se escondieron repartidos por la entrada. Iolaus se alejó bastante de sus compañeros ya que, sin lugar a dudas, lo primero que harían sería ir en la dirección de la que provenían las flechas, sin esperar que otros tres guerreros saliesen del otro extremo. Xena los estudiaba desde su escondite, no tenían aspecto de ser muy rápidos, aunque sí parecían bastante feroces. Tampoco parecían muy inteligentes, pero no debían confiarse si realmente habían dispuesto todas aquellas trampas. Del lugar en donde estaba Iolaus salió disparada la primera flecha. Como era de esperar, los monstruos se dirigieron hacia el cazador lanzando gruñidos, la flecha había herido a su víctima, pero no lo había matado. La segunda flecha le acertó en el corazón. El orco gruñó con más fuerza pero no se detuvo. Hércules, Xena y Gabrielle salieron de su escondite. Aquellos orcos eran resistentes hasta para el semidiós. Iolaus cogió su espada y se lanzó a ayudar a sus amigos. Al poco rato los cuerpos yacían en el suelo.

-Ha sido más difícil de lo que creía… si hemos tenido dificultades con dos, no quiero ni pensar qué haremos con un grupo más numeroso- dijo Xena estudiando los cadáveres.

-Dependemos del factor sorpresa- apuntó Hércules, no del todo convencido.

-Bueno, no anticipemos nada hasta ver qué hay más adelante- Gabrielle comenzó a caminar, pero el cazador la detuvo.

-Voy a explorar, esperadme aquí.

No se podía negar que Iolaus fuese silencioso. Tanto que ninguno de sus tres compañeros lo oyó regresar, cosa que les provocó un susto enorme cuando comenzó a hablar para comentarles que había unos seis orcos acampados en una zona más amplia que había unos cuantos metros más hacia el interior.

-No creo que podamos enfrentarnos a los seis a la vez- dijo una Gabrielle algo escéptica.

-Divide y vencerás

Hércules miró a su amigo, tenía razón.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-Tal vez pueda atraerlos hacia aquí de uno en uno. Ya lo habéis visto, no parecen muy listos, así que podemos tenderles una emboscada.

Iolaus volvió a internarse en la oscuridad. Se situó tras una gran roca y observó a los enemigos preguntándose cómo haría para ser detectado por uno y que el resto no se enterase. Miró al suelo y sonrió, tal vez eso funcionase.

* * *

><p>Ughr estaba aburrido, no tenía muy claro qué hacían allí en vez de estar sembrando el caos y la destrucción. Sus compañeros estaban sentados formando un círculo, esperando, pero ninguno sabía qué era lo que esperaban. Las órdenes eran órdenes, y nadie se atrevía a desobedecer. De pronto, un débil ruidito atrajo su atención. Se levantó, ninguno de los otros pareció haber oído aquello, ya que nadie, a parte de él, se movió. Ughr, más movido por el aburrimiento que por otra cosa, se acercó al lugar de donde había venido el sonido. Nada. Se disponía a volver a su puesto cuando oyó otro más lejos. Tal vez fuesen sus compañeros de la puerta, tratando de matar el tiempo. El orco miraba al suelo sin comprender cuando una flecha se clavó en su brazo. Enfadado, miró hacia delante con el tiempo justo de ver a un humano con una capa azul- Gabrielle había insistido en que le hacía juego con los ojos y Iolaus sabía que no podía negarle nada a la amazona cuando le miraba con esa carita- que corría hacia la salida. Era un humano pequeño, lo despedazaría allí mismo, se dijo corriendo tras él.<p>

Lo que Ughr no sabía es que había otros tres más. Debía haberlo supuesto, ningún humano en su sano juicio se aventuraría jamás a entrar solo en una cueva infestada de orcos. Lástima que su raza no se caracterizase por pensar, se dijo, probablemente se hubiese librado de terminar con una espada clavada en el corazón.

Uno a uno, Iolaus fue atrayendo a los orcos, que demostraban su falta de interés incluso por el paradero de sus compañeros hasta el punto de que ni siquiera el último, al verse sólo, se preguntó a dónde habría ido el resto.

Con esta estrategia, fueron eliminando a los que se iban encontrando por el camino hasta que llegaron a un gran ensanchamiento en el que parecía que se encontraba el campamento enemigo. Esta vez los adversarios eran más fuertes y probablemente más inteligentes. Además, y esa era una gran ventaja, en ese campamento había unos cuantos orcos hechiceros que curaban a los heridos y les atacaban con magia.

-Procura acabar pronto con ellos- le gritaba Xena a Iolaus por encima del hombro.

-No es nada agradable ver cómo les clavo el sais y se levantan de nuevo- dijo Gabrielle asqueada-, Iolaus, ¿te falta mucho para eliminar a los brujos?

-Si dejaseis de cruzaros en la trayectoria de mis flechas, ya los habría eliminado hace mucho- se defendió el cazador entre dientes. Tensó el arco, soltó la cuerda y la flecha fue directa al corazón del último hechicero. -¿Habéis dejado algo para mí?- preguntó bajando de un salto de la roca a la que se había subido y agarrando su espada.

En poco tiempo, el suelo estaba sembrado de cadáveres de orcos. Gabrielle encontró una caja con joyas.

-Probablemente sea de los desaparecidos, llevémosela a Keersh- dijo-. ¿Dónde tendrán a los prisioneros?

Xena se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo un gesto para que le siguiesen sin hacer ruido. Sigilosamente se acercaron a una apertura en la pared y caminaron por un túnel. Al final del mismo, tres orcos parecían divertirse de lo lindo a costa de algo o alguien mientras custodiaban una serie de jaulas donde había personas encerradas. El cazador se acercó con curiosidad. Estaban torturando a un pobre halcón que tenía un ala herida, probablemente había caído en alguna de las crueles trampas que habían puesto. Aprovechando que aún no habían notado su presencia, hundió su espada en uno de ellos mientras Xena y Hércules se encargaban de los otros dos y Gabrielle liberaba a los cautivos. Iolaus se aproximó al animal con cautela.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo…- repetía suavemente mientras estiraba su brazo muy lentamente. El halcón estaba bastante asustado, pero inclinó la cabeza y parecía estar estudiando al griego. De pronto, dio un salto y se colocó sobre el brazalete del rubio como si ese hubiese sido su sitio desde siempre. Iolaus miró a sus compañeros sin comprender. Hércules se encogió de hombros.

-Será mejor que llevemos a esta gente a sus casas.

-Disculpen… ¿Han visto a una niña pequeña…?- les preguntó una mujer que les miraba con ansiedad.

-¿Kirah?- dijo Xena - está en Haëldyn, a salvo.

-Alabada sea Hǎleanth- suspiró la mujer, aliviada.

* * *

><p>Miles de gracias a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.<p>

Gracias anticipadas a **CellyLS**... sigo esperando la continuación de tu fic... y a **martafenix**, que espero que disfrute de esta historia igual que disfrutó de la otra.

Millones de besos a las dos!


	5. Nuevos compañeros

Bueno, ahí va otro, tengo que pensarme seriamente el ir pasando los capítulos a ordenador antes de que se me acumule el trabajo, porque es desmoralizante la cantidad de chollo que se me junta... y se podría decir que aún tengo el fic por la mitad... buff.

**Martafenix**, espero que disfrutes del capítulo, gracias por tu apoyo y tus buenas palabras...

Y a tí, **CellyLS**... ¿Qué haría yo sin tí? en serio que tus palabras me tocan la fibra sensible y hacen que me esfuerce más y más en escribir... gracias, gracias, gracias.

A todos los demás que estén leyendo, gracias por hacerlo, no olvideis dejar un comentario!

* * *

><p>Cuando los guardias vieron llegar a los cuatro forasteros escoltando a la gente que había desaparecido, no se lo podían creer. Uno de ellos corrió lo más deprisa que pudo para avisar a Keersh, que ya bajaba por el camino movido por la curiosidad.<p>

La gente se agolpaba en la plaza y daba la bienvenida a los suyos. Muchos habían creído que sus parientes habían huido ante los terribles males que acechaban al reino, en ningún momento se les pasó por la cabeza que hubiesen sido capturados por los orcos. Otros ya hacían muertos a sus amigos y familiares y habían tratado de superarlo lo mejor que sabían, causándoles un gran shock el verles caminar alegremente hacia ellos. Entre los ex prisioneros no estaba el curandero, pero ahora tenían la certeza de que los cuatro extranjeros habían venido a salvarlos. Los aprendices del curandero se llevaron a los que habían resultado heridos. Keersh se les acercó.

-No me puedo creer que hayáis derrotado a los orcos vosotros solos- dijo admirado-, no podéis ni imaginar cuántas vidas de mis hombres me ha costado intentar acabar con ellos… esos malditos llenaban el terreno de trampas y nos tendían emboscadas…

-Eso me recuerda que debe haber algunos orcos atrapados en sus trampas, cerca de la entrada a las cuevas- dijo Iolaus con una brillante sonrisa ante la atónita mirada de Keersh-… ellos no son los únicos que saben "_viejos trucos de cazador_"- Hércules era consciente de que estaba sonriendo, siempre lo hacía cuando Iolaus decía esa frase- Pero me extraña que los orcos los supiesen, la verdad es que no parecían muy listos.

-No lo son- contestó Keersh.

-¿Crees que hay alguien detrás de esto? ¿Alguien liderándolos?- preguntó Xena.

-Estoy casi seguro. ¿Nos ayudareis?

Xena y Gabrielle se miraron sin poder reprimir una mueca. La gente cambiaba de opinión muy rápido. Nuevamente, Hércules había tomado las riendas de la conversación y prometió al jefe de la guardia que hablarían con él después de comer. Le dieron la caja que habían encontrado. Nadie había denunciado robos en los reinos cercanos, así que la guardaría una temporada y, si no la reclamaba nadie, se la daría a ellos, si era cierto que estaban perdidos en ese mundo-_ a estas alturas Keersh podía creerse cualquier cosa_-, tal vez les hiciera falta.

Algo más tarde, Xena y Gabrielle habían ido a hacer negocios mientras Iolaus atendía las heridas del halcón con el semidiós sentado junto a él. Oyeron una risa divertida tras ellos. Un anciano de barba blanca se acercaba apoyándose en un cayado.

-Así que sois los que habéis realizado la gran hazaña.

-Bueno, sólo hemos eliminado a unos cuantos orcos- contestó el semidiós con modestia.

El anciano volvió a reír.

-Ah, eso… No, yo me refería a que le habéis cerrado la boca a ese fanfarrón de Keersh, que se cree que su guardia es infalible.

Los dos héroes intercambiaron una mirada divertida. El hombre miró al halcón.

-Bonito ejemplar… ¿es tu mascota?

El cazador negó con la cabeza.

-Los orcos lo torturaban y lo trajimos para curarlo.

-¿Lo trajisteis? Sería él quién quería ser traído.

-Bueno… es posible- Iolaus se encogió de hombros, ese hombre empezaba a recordarle al maestro delEste que le había enseñado técnicas de meditación y lucha.

-Deberías ponerle un nombre, si va a venir con nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? – Hércules miró a su amigo, que decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto, si el hombre era como él creía que era, lo mejor sería no discutir con él.

-Necesitareis un mago, los orcos son cachorrillos comparados con los enemigos a los que os enfrentareis a partir de ahora.

-Bueno, pero usted…- Hércules no sabía cómo decirle al mago que, tal vez, a sus años, no estaba para demasiadas aventuras. Miró a Iolaus en busca de ayuda, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado en fingir que se concentraba en el ala del ave.

-No deberías hacer juicios prematuros, jovencito. Voy a buscar un sanador, nos va a hacer falta.- el anciano se marchó dejando tras sí a un semidiós que intentaba, sin éxito, articular palabra. Xena y Gabrielle llegaron en ese momento.

-¿Quién era?- quiso saber la guerrera.

-Un mago… quiere venir con nosotros- balbuceó Hércules.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Pero si es un anciano!- exclamó Gabrielle.

-Ya, pero parece no darse cuenta.

-Iolaus, parece mentira que no hayas dicho nada, ya sabes que Hércules no sabe decir que no- le reprendió Xena seriamente.

El cazador contuvo una carcajada mientras el semidiós soltaba un bufido.

-Hace tiempo que aprendí a no llevarle la contraria a una ancianito testarudo- contestó el rubio recordando a Yi-Jie, quien solía aprovecharse de su desvalido aspecto para dejar a su enemigo inconsciente antes de que éste decidiese si atacar a un viejo era ético o no.

Después de una opípara comida de agradecimiento por parte de la madre de Kirah, los cuatro héroes se dirigieron al otro lado del río, hacia la casa de la guardia, donde Keersh los esperaba para ponerles al corriente de los sucesos. Las partidas de la guardia que habían desaparecido, así como el rey y la princesa, se dirigían al templo de Hymaths, que se encontraba más allá de los _Bosques del Silencio_, al sur oeste del reino.

-¿No hay un templo aquí?- Gabrielle recordaba haber visto algo parecido a un lugar sagrado hacia el oeste, desde luego, las personas que rondaban las cercanías vestían túnicas y tenían un aspecto bastante solemne.

-Sí, pero está dedicado a Ayndröel, el Dios de los cultivos y la fertilidad, como habréis podido observar, somos esencialmente granjeros.

Gabrielle pensaba en lo extremadamente complicados que eran los nombres en aquel lugar…

* * *

><p>Si había algo en lo que los cuatro coincidían, era que, el hecho de que hubiesen acabado en ese lugar, donde quiera que fuese, no era una coincidencia, así que, para llegar al fondo de la cuestión, tenían que ayudar a aquella gente.<p>

Cuando salieron, una voluptuosa mujer castaña de ojos negros se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cabello recogido en una larga trenza y parecía que la mismísima Afrodita le hubiese asesorado en el modo de vestir: poca tela y mucha gasa, dejando bastante poco a la imaginación.

-Por fin habéis salido- dijo sonriendo de forma encantadora.

Iolaus y Hércules la miraban sin articular palabra.

-¡Oh!, ¡genial!- dijo una Xena molesta- ¡Chicos!- No obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación, en vista de que los hombres habían dejado de funcionar efectivamente- ¿Nos buscabas?

-Syerh me dijo que necesitabais una sanadora.

-¿Syerh?

-El mago.

-Tengo los conocimientos suficientes, no necesitamos ayuda, gracias.

La risa de la extraña sonó como alegres cascabeles… o al menos eso creían los dos amigos que aún no habían recuperado su capacidad de hablar.

-Os hará falta algo más que un par de hierbas. Necesitareis mi magia sanadora. Además, puedo realizar algunos hechizos que serán de utilidad. No sólo los magos hacen trucos por aquí-explicó-. Por cierto, ¡qué maleducada soy! Mi nombre es Ayiin.

-Ella es Xena, y yo soy Gabrielle… ellos dos son Hércules y Iolaus… generalmente son algo más habladores- añadió en vos más baja.

Al oír sus nombres, los dos hombres reaccionaron, el semidiós carraspeó, avergonzado. Las guerreras se miraron con resignación.

-Syerh nos espera en la plaza- continuó Ayiin sin darle importancia a las reacciones de los hombres, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada.

-Verás… no creemos que sea seguro para Syerh venir con nosotros- parecía que por fin el semidiós estaba operativo de nuevo.

Volvieron a sonar los alegres cascabeles.

-No deberíais fiaros de las primeras impresiones.

Gabrielle se acercó a Xena.

-¿No podría vestir de un modo más adecuado?- musitó mientras caminaban.

-Seguro que, para ella, es más que apropiado. ¿Queréis dejar de babear, chicos?

-¡Eh!, ¡que no estamos babeando!- se defendió Iolaus.

-Ah, veo que por fin has vuelto con nosotros- murmuró Gabrielle.

El cazador la miró con sus azules ojos muy abiertos y sin comprender. Luego dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amigo, que se encogió de hombros.


	6. Comienza el viaje

Bueno, uno más, lo de siempre, muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>-¡Ah!, ya estáis aquí- exclamó Syerh al verlos aparecer- Ayiin, ve a por las cosas, tenemos que partir lo antes posible.<p>

-Sobre eso…- comenzó a decir Xena.

-¡No me digas que soy demasiado viejo, muchacha! Estaréis perdidos sin mí. A veces, los ojos no nos dejan ver la realidad.

Iolaus frunció el ceño, definitivamente ese hombre hablaba exactamente igual que Yi-Jie

* * *

><p>-Bueno, parece que ahora ha decidido llevar más ropa- se oyó murmurar a la bardo al ver aparecer a la sanadora de nuevo, esta vez con una túnica de pieles y tirando de una mula.<p>

-Con Argo será necesario, demasiados animales nos retrasarán- apuntó Xena con un tono cortante en su voz. Estaba más que claro que ella tampoco iba a disfrutar de la compañía de la mujer.

-Necesitaremos a los dos- contestó Ayiin devolviéndole la dura mirada pero sin que se borrase la sonrisa de su boca.

-¿Le has puesto nombre al halcón?- Syerh era un hombre sabio, y, en ese momento, lo más sabio era cambiar de tema.

-No, en cuanto se cure, lo dejaré libre.

-Ayiin…- el mago hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La joven asintió y murmuró unas extrañas palabras. Una luz iluminó al ave.

-Quítale la venda- le ordenó la sanadora.

El cazador así lo hizo, en parte por la curiosidad, y en parte porque nunca se había atrevido a desobedecer a una mujer cuando usaba ese tono de voz. Anya siempre había sido muy dulce, pero si usaba ese tono, el rubio sabía que se había metido en un lío… habían pasado muchos años, pero aún echaba de menos a su esposa muerta.

El halcón, al verse libre del vendaje, batió las alas y levantó el vuelo, dejando en tierra a cuatro griegos sorprendidos. Al rato volvió a posarse en el hombro del cazador.

-Eres libre- le informó éste-, puedes irte.

-Lo sabe, pero no se irá, le salvaste y le cuidaste, te lo debe. Pero necesita un nombre- insistió Syerh.

-Un nombre, ¿eh?...- Iolaus soltó una carcajada después de unos segundos de meditación-. ¡Ya está! ¡Tengo el nombre perfecto!, le llamaré Ares.

Sus tres compañeros le miraron entre divertidos y asombrados.

-¿Ares?- repitió el semidiós-, ¿de todos los nombres posibles se te ocurre llamar Ares al halcón?

- Claro, fíjate bien, Hércules, tiene el porte igual de altivo… y es un ave- guiñó un ojo con picardía-, como las gallinas.

El hijo de Zeus tardó en recuperarse del ataque de risa que le provocó el comentario de su amigo, quien por cierto le miraba con la más inocente de las expresiones. Años atrás, Autolycus, el "rey de los ladrones" había robado el arco de Artemisa y se lo había vendido a Discordia, quien lo usó para convertir a Hércules en cerdo. Cuando sus amigos recuperaron el arco, Iolaus se encargó de devolverle la jugada a la aliada del dios de la guerra, transformándola en gallina, cosa que no les había sentado muy bien… aunque en el Olimpo se habían reído mucho con el incidente. Xena y Gabrielle miraban a sus compañeros intuyendo que éstos le debían una historia… y de las buenas.

-Pongámonos en camino- Syerh parecía entusiasmado mientras los otros se miraban inquietos. Ninguno parecía atreverse a decirle al hombre que ese viaje no era seguro para un hombre de su edad.

-Veréis…- por primera vez en su vida, Iolaus vio titubear a Xena-, siempre hemos trabajado solos.

-En vuestro mundo no necesitáis la magia tanto como aquí- terqueó el anciano.

Keersh se había acercado para despedirse de los ahora valientes guerreros y no pareció sorprendido al ver a Syerh y Ayiin con ellos. Xena le pidió que les ayudase a hacer entrar en razón al hombre.

-De joven fue un gran guerrero- contestó el guardia. Xena le miró dándole a entender que aquella época había quedado muy atrás-, cierto, ya no es un niño, por eso, si quiere embarcarse en una misión suicida, allá él. Además, sus conjuros os serán útiles. Tratad de mantenerlo con vida, pero no arriesguéis las vuestras por él.

El jefe de la guardia les tendió la mano y observó sorprendido cómo Hércules aferraba su antebrazo en lo que parecía un gesto guerrero similar a chocar las manos. El semidiós pareció no darse cuenta de la mirada del hombre, ni de la risita ahogada de Iolaus, quien sí se había percatado.

* * *

><p>-¿Eres un protegido de Elhorayn?- decía Ayiin sin dejar de estudiar a Iolaus mientras caminaban rumbo el suroeste.<p>

-¿De quién?

-Elhorayn, nuestra diosa de los bosques y la caza.

-Debe ser la versión de Artemis-meditó Gabrielle, que caminaba cerca.

-¿Artemis? ¿Es vuestra deidad de los bosques?- al ver a los demás asentir, la sanadora continuó-. ¿Eres devoto de ella?

Hércules bajó el rostro para ocultar una sonrisa. El rubió carraspeó, incómodo.

-Verás… no… no suelo… digamos que no soy muy religioso.

-Ah, comprendo… le sirves a él, ¿no?- Ayiin hizo un gesto dirigido al hijo de Zeus, a quién se le había congelado la sonrisa y ahora miraba a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿A Hércules?- preguntaba sorprendido el cazador.

-Como es un semidiós, supongo que tendrá ciertos privilegios, ¿no?- A Ayiin no le estaba gustando nada el modo en que le miraban los otros tres griegos.

-Semimortal- dijo Hércules sin pensar-. Soy una persona normal, con una habilidad especial, nada más. Nadie me debe adoración, ni tributo, y mucho menos Iolaus, que es mi mejor amigo desde siempre y es el único que me ve como una persona.

-¿Semimortal?- preguntó su amigo en voz baja sin ocultar un tono divertido- ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

-A la gente le suele impresionar demasiado la palabra "semidiós", piensa en poderes y cosas por el estilo, así que, diciendo "semimortal" , hay menos posibilidades de que se confundan.

-No tienes remedio- rió Iolaus.

-Pues aquí, ser el protegido de Elhorayn tiene muchas ventajas- Ayiin decidió volver al tema anterior antes de que las cosas se torciesen más.

-En nuestro mundo, ser el protegido de los dioses no tiene ninguna ventaja…, es más, creo que la palabra "protegido" no es la que estoy pensando.

Ares se removió inquieto, y el cazador percibió una señal, como si una voz interior le dijese,_ "alerta"._ No era como sus instintos naturales, era como si alguien le estuviese advirtiendo.

-¿Habéis oído eso?- preguntó.

-¿El qué?- Gabrielle miró a su alrededor. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, nadie veía ni oía nada. El rubio se dirigió a unas rocas, de las que asomó tímidamente un hombre.

-¿Quiénes sois?- dijo con voz débil.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mis niñas <strong>martafenix <strong>y **CellyLS **por su apoyo y sus reviews maravillosos! Un besazo muy grande!


	7. Los fugitivos

Y otro capítulo más... no puedo anticipar cuántos capítulos tendrá esto, porque ahora mismo ni yo lo sé, sólo espero que no os aburrais antes de que acabe.

Muchísimas gracias a **martafenix **y a **CellyLS **por su incondicional apoyo y sus bellos reviews... al resto que lee, si es que hay un resto que lee... animaos a compartir vuestras impresiones, serán bien recibidas!

* * *

><p>-¿De dónde en el Tártaro has salido tú?- quiso saber Iolaus.<p>

-Estamos en una cueva, debajo de la roca- informó el hombre.

-¿Debajo de…?-comenzó a decir Hércules.

-No tienes pinta de enano, para vivir bajo tierra- en la voz de Syerh se adivinaba la desconfianza.

-¿Enanos?- Gabrielle se arrepintió en seguida de su pregunta, Ayiin ya se disponía a contestarle cuando la amazona la detuvo con un gesto.

-Somos refugiados. Nos dirigíamos a Haeldyn desde Sithlys, nuestro reino ha sido devastado por las fuerzas oscuras. El mago Kaeldoer nos hechizó para que no pudiésemos salir a la luz del día. Intentamos viajar de noche, pero entonces nos atacan los lobos… No unos lobos cualesquiera, son aliados de Kaeldoer, salvajes y temibles. Llevamos una semana aquí atrapados, se nos han terminado las provisiones y nuestros niños están hambrientos.

No pasaba desapercibido para ninguno que el hombre palidecía más con cada segundo que pasaba bajo la luz. Esa maldición parecía real.

-¿Hay algo que podáis hacer vosotros?- Xena se dirigió a Syerh y Ayiin, que negaron con la cabeza-. Pues vaya magos- musitó.

-Sin saber exactamente cómo fue la maldición, no podemos hacer nada, a no ser que quieras que lo empeoremos- se defendió la sanadora.

-Sigamos hablando en la cueva- dijo Hércules temiendo por el hombre.

-¿Hay mucha gente allí?- preguntó Gabrielle.

-Unos quince.

-Iré a cazar algo- se ofreció Iolaus. _Ares _y él se internaron en el bosque.

* * *

><p><p>

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a ese Ka…Ka…?-comenzó a decir Hércules una vez estuvieron dentro de la cueva. El hombre parecía recuperar las fuerzas y, posiblemente, el color, aunque, debido a la escasez de luz de aquel lugar, nadie podría asegurarlo al cien por cien.

-Kaeldoer- le apuntó el refugiado, cuyo nombre era Arintheys y que, antes de aceptar el cargo de líder de los fugitivos, había sido el herrero de su reino.- Supongo que continúa en Sithlys, regocijándose en su destrucción y torturando a aquellos que no han logrado escapar. Tiene a la gente esclavizada, trabajando en las minas para él.

-¿Qué es lo que hay en esas minas?- quiso saber la princesa guerrera.

-Bajo el Volcán del Trueno se generan unos cristales muy codiciados por los magos.

-El Cristal Hamthir- informó Syerh-, se utiliza para fabricar todo tipo de objetos mágicos, armaduras, armas, pociones… pero si se poseen demasiados de esos cristales, resultan peligrosos.

-No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba- musitó Gabrielle.

-Bueno, el Templo está a medio camino entre esto y el reino de Sithlys- continuó Xena ojeando el mapa que les había proporcionado Keersh-, podemos averiguar qué le ocurrió a los desaparecidos y luego matar a ese mago.

-¿Y esa gente esclavizada?-dijo Gabrielle-. A lo mejor podemos dividirnos, unos a Sithlys y otros al Templo.

Hércules negó con la cabeza.

-Puede ser peligroso. No hay nada que indique que el Rey y su hija sigan en el templo, o que hayan llegado hasta allí. No sabemos quién puede tenerlos secuestrados, tal vez el propio Kaeldoer los tiene a ellos en las minas también.

-La idea de Gabrielle no es descabellada- comentó Ayiin, aunque a la bardo no pareció importarle que la sanadora estuviese de acuerdo con ella-, lo mejor es separarse, aunque sólo sea para ver cómo están las cosas. Podemos idear un punto de encuentro y allí decidir qué hacer.

-Perderemos tiempo en viajes de ida y vuelta- sentenció Xena, que compartía con Hércules la idea de que debían permanecer unidos.

-Está oscuro fuera, vuestro amigo debería haber regresado ya, esos lobos no hacen distinción y destrozan a todo aquel que se atreve a acercarse a las cuevas.

Los tres griegos se miraron preocupados.

-Tal vez debamos ir a buscarlo…- sugirió Xena

-Se enfadaría, creería que no confiamos en sus habilidades…

-Y tendría todo el derecho del mundo- dijo Iolaus entrando con varios conejos y con _Ares_ en su hombro.

-Te encanta aparecer justo cuando nos empezaos a preocupar, ¿verdad?- se quejó el hijo de Zeus-. A veces creo que te escondes hasta que empezamos a hablar de ti, y entonces haces tu entrada triunfal.

La sonrisa del cazador iluminó la cueva.

-No, pero puede que lo haga a partir de ahora-contestó tendiéndole la caza a una de las mujeres-. He visto a esos lobos. No son animales, son unos monstruos enormes. He disparado a uno de ellos.

Hércules lo miró furioso

-¿Te has enfrentado a ellos tú sólo?

-No me he enfrentado, he disparado flechas contra uno de ellos. Lo hice para ver si eran tan malos de matar como los orcos… Quirón decía que teníamos que explotar nuestro lado empírico- nuevamente esa expresión de suma inocencia que Hércules detestaba porque no era capaz de seguir enfadado después de verla.

-¿Y cómo fue el experimento?- gruñó.

-Si les aciertas entre los ojos, los matas- informó entusiasmado- pero tienen un par de lanzadores de hechizos de esos…

-Chamanes- le corrigió Syerh.

-Lo que sea- Iolaus estaba demasiado emocionado con su informe-Van curándoles las heridas mientras los hieres, con lo que se tarda más.

-Entonces no era sólo un lobo…-dijo Xena.

-Sólo en chamán, ese… pero es relativamente fácil matarlos, el truco es acertarles con una flecha cuando están conjurando, luego es más rápido acabar con el resto.

Hércules no dijo nada, pero manifestó su enfado cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared. Xena miró a Gabrielle, divertida, mientras la bardo se mordía la lengua para no decirle a su amiga que no riese demasiado con la situación, ya que ella era exactamente igual… con un semidiós enfurruñado era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><p>

-Sabéis que Gabrielle tiene razón, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí que la bardo sonrió ufana al oír a Iolaus apoyar su idea.

-No vamos a discutir otra vez sobre eso- dijo Xena mirando al cazador.

-Sí, vamos, imaginad la de hombres, mujeres y niños que estarán ahora mismo en las minas trabajando bajo la mano cruel de los esbirros del mago- desde luego, Iolaus sabía cómo tocar la fibra sensible de su amigo, viendo la expresión en la cara del semidiós, supo que no faltaba mucho para que estimase que separarse no era tan mala idea. Le costó, pero logró ocultar su sonrisa triunfal.

-Claro- Gabrielle también se había dado cuenta del cambio en la expresión de su amigo y decidió jugar sus cartas-, mientras buscamos al rey puede morir gente…

Lo consiguieron, Iolaus y Gabrielle irían a Sithlys, dejando la heroica tarea de rescatar al rey y a su hija a Xena y Hércules. Ayiin habló por primera vez desde que se había iniciado la conversación.

-Yo iré a Sithlys- Gabrielle soltó un bufido. Hércules puso los ojos en blanco, debería haberlo imaginado, miró a Syerh, que sonreía divertido.

-Bueno…- el cazador se incorporó y cogió su arco y las flechas-, vayamos a matar a unos cuantos lobos.

Gabrielle se sacudió el polvo de la falda y se dispuso a salir. Xena y Hércules se miraron.

-Si ellos no pueden viajar de día, tienen que llegar a Haeldyn ahora- informó la barda con naturalidad.

Como les había anticipado su amigo, el truco consistía en matar a los chamanes y acertar a los lobos entre los ojos… El rubio sintió la hierba crecer bajo sus pies y aferrarse a sus piernas, impidiéndole caminar. Dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros, que luchaban con los animales y no parecían tener el mismo problema que él… esos chamanes no debían ser muy listos, se dijo con una sonrisa, ya que habían inmovilizado al único que atacaba a distancia…

Al poco tiempo, el camino estaba libre de enemigos.

-Debéis daros prisa- dijo el semidiós despidiéndose de Arintheys-, supongo que Kaeldoer no tardará en darse cuenta de que hemos acabado con sus aliados… espero que a esas alturas estéis a salvo.

Arintheys estrechó la mano de sus salvadores y los seis viajeros optaron por regresar a la cueva y descansar. No sabían qué sería lo que se encontrarían en su camino al día siguiente, pero estaban seguros de que les convenía estar descansados.


	8. Caminos separados

Creo que ahora comenzaré a ir algo más lenta, porque tengo la historia un poco parada. No temáis, estoy trabakando en ella.

Como siempre, gracias a **martafenix** y a **CellyLS** por su apoyo y comentarios. Marta, prometo que a partir de este capítulo intentaré que todos tengan mayor protagonismo, sí Iolaus me encanta, es el lado cómico, y me resulta fácil pensar como él... siempre fui algo payasa, jejeje.

* * *

><p>-Ahí está el templo- informó Ayiin. Delante de ellos, se erguía una enorme estructura de piedra. Una escalinata conducía a una majestuosa puerta flanqueada por dos columnas talladas con imágenes alusivas a los dioses de aquel lugar. Delante del edificio, unos jardines repletos de estatuas y fuentes hacían de aquel un lugar perfecto para el descanso, la meditación y la oración.<p>

-En fin… ya que estamos aquí- el hijo de Zeus decidió probar una vez más.- Podríamos ir todos juntos a investigar…

-¿En serio eres tan inocente como para creer que van a estar aquí?- Ante la mirada de su mejor amigo, el semidiós suspiró.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

-Estaremos bien- tranquilizó Gabrielle-. Deberíais tener más fe en nosotros.

-Confiamos en vosotros- Contestó Xena haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba claramente que en quien no confiaba era en Ayiin-, sólo que no nos gusta la idea de separarnos en un mundo desconocido.

-Vamos… ¿Qué puede pasar?- El cazador dedujo, por la mirada que le dirigieron sus amigos, que su elección de palabras no había sido la más acertada, así que decidió cambiar de tema y le tendió su arco de repuesto a Hércules-. Toma, os va a hacer falta si os encontráis a _sabios _magos de esos que hacen crecer la hierba.

De detrás de ellos, les llegó el bufido de Syerh. El semidiós no pudo contener una sonrisa y se despidió de su amigo.

-Tened cuidado, en cuanto acabemos con esto nos reuniremos con vosotros en Sithlys.

-Eso teniendo en cuenta que no acabemos nosotros antes- bromeó Gabrielle.

Su amiga le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Espero que no estés sugiriendo lo que pienso.

La bardo no disimuló su enfado.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino- los dos héroes griegos compartieron una mirada. Las mujeres habían reducido su despedida a un frío abrazo. Los grupos se dividieron y siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

* * *

><p><p>

Ayiin caminaba sin decir nada sujetando las riendas de su mula. Gabrielle encabezaba la marcha con paso resuelto mientras el cazador sonreía resignado mientras pensaba que sólo él podía estar perdido con dos bellas mujeres… y conseguir que ninguna le prestase atención. Con suavidad, tocó el brazo de la amazona, que se giró con rostro enfadado. Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, se calmó un poco.

-¡Siempre hace igual! Como si no supiese cuidarme sola- se quejó-. ¡Ya no soy la Gabrielle que encontró en Potedaia!

Iolaus no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de _esa Gabrielle_ cruzase por su mente. La primera vez que le había visto, en la tienda de Falafel preguntándose si debería aprender a luchar para no sentirse una carga para su amiga. La joven malinterpretó la sonrisa del cazador y frunció el ceño.

-Para ti es fácil. Hércules te confiaría su vida.

Ahora él soltó una carcajada.

-¿Hablas de mi amigo? ¿El alto? ¿El que está a punto de organizar una partida de búsqueda cada vez que me retraso porque piensa que me han secuestrado y me están torturando, o que Hera ha enviado a otra verdugo y me la he encontrado?- El hombre se abstuvo de comentar que la mayoría de las veces que llegaba tarde a una cita con su amigo era porque, seguramente, algo de eso estaba ocurriendo, simplemente, eso no contribuiría a mejorar el humor de la muchacha, que por fin se había relajado. – Xena se preocupa por ti, no porque no seas capaz de defenderte, que lo eres, y lo sabe, sino porque tiene miedo a perderte, sabe que te necesita.

* * *

><p><p>

-No debe pasar tanto tiempo con Iolaus, es una mala influencia.

Sabía que no debía soltar esa carcajada, sabía que tenía que ponerse serio y decirle que su amigo era una grandísima persona… pero Hércules no pudo evitarlo, en el fondo puede que Xena tuviese algo de razón. La guerrera se había quedado muy callada esperando la explosión de rabia del semidiós. Se había arrepentido de sus palabras en cuanto habían salido de su boca, no era eso lo que ella quería decir. Sin embargo, que Hércules estuviese en ese momento sujetándose los costados no era lo que ella estaba esperando. Por fin, el hombre consiguió calmarse.

-No es ninguna mala influencia- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento-, no hay hombre mejor que él… aunque admito que la descripción no es del todo errónea- continuó pensando en su amigo, testarudo, temerario y siempre metido en líos, ya fuese porque le perseguía el padre o marido de alguna de sus conquistas, o porque no había sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

-No quería decir eso, es una buena persona, me refería a esa forma testaruda de llevarte la contraria- se excusó la guerrera-. Gabrielle y yo no solemos separarnos. No me esperaba que reaccionase con tanta frialdad.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido de Iolaus en todo este tiempo es que, a veces, hay que separarse para mantener la amistad intacta. No quiero decir que me aburra… los dioses saben que es imposible estar aburrido si está Iolaus cerca. Pero él sí necesita separarse y comprobar que puede hacer cosas por sí sólo, sin estar a la sombra del hijo de Zeus.

Xena parecía sopesar las palabras del semidiós.

-Gabrielle no tiene que demostrar nada.

-¿Y tú?

La guerrera miró al héroe, sin comprender.

-¿Serías capaz de seguir adelante sin ella? No esperes a que sea tarde, yo siempre supe que Iolaus era el fuerte, pero jamás creí que yo pudiese llegar a estar tan perdido como lo estuve cuando… cuando…- A pesar del tiempo, el semidiós parecía incapaz de decirlo. Xena apoyó su mano en el brazo del hombre y lo miró, compasiva.

-Siempre ha habido un vínculo muy fuerte entre vosotros.

-Y entre vosotras. No dejes que se estropee.

-Hablas como si nunca hubieses discutido con Iolaus.

-Constantemente, pero me parece infinitamente más fácil enfadarse con él que con la dulce Gabrielle.

Entraron en el templo, como era de esperar, no había ni rastro de la Familia Real.

-¿Es normal que esto esté tan vacío?- quiso saber la morena.

Syerh negó con la cabeza.

-Debería haber monjes por todos lados.-En ese momento, unas extrañas criaturitas surgieron de la nada y les atacaron- ¡Son trasgos!

Los dos griegos se miraron, no pensaban pedir explicaciones, si aquellos monstruitos que les atacaban con flechas y hachas mientras emitían sonidos guturales eran trasgos o no, les daba igual, acabarían con ellos en seguida.

Cuando el suelo estuvo sembrado de enemigos, Syerh condujo a sus dos compañeros a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, donde se suponía que estaban las dependencias de los monjes. Los griegos se estremecieron al ver la masacre que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Los cuerpos sin vida de los monjes se extendían por todo el lugar.

-Esos trasgos no parecían tan letales como para hacer esta carnicería- meditó Xena.

-Bueno, los monjes son hombres de paz… y esos monstruos atacan en grupo, si no eres diestro, te llenarán de heridas y cortes antes de que te puedas contar cuántos de ellos te están atacando. Abajo hay un pasadizo, nos llevará a las catacumbas- informó Syerh una vez comprobaron que no había supervivientes… ni enemigos-. Veamos si hay alguien allí escondido. La verdad es que lo más probable es que encontremos a más trasgos, les encanta entrar por pasadizos y túneles.

Se encaminaron a las escaleras y comenzaron el descenso.

* * *

><p><p>

-Tampoco es que haya sido tan espectacular- protestó Gabrielle mientras caminaban esquivando los cuerpos de los trolls que habían cometido la osadía de atacarlos.

Iolaus suspiró.

-Ya sé que tú te manejas mucho mejor con el bastón, pero me ha sorprendido que Ayiin se defienda tan bien con el suyo. Creí que sólo lanzaría hechizos, como hizo con los lobos.

-Soy muy buena con esto- dijo la sanadora dándole un suave golpecito a su arma.

-Yo lo puedo hacer mejor- continuó la amazona. El cazador suspiró, tenía que haberse ido con Hércules.

* * *

><p>Xena paseó la luz de la antorcha por la entrada de uno de los nichos. Nada, ni rastro de aquellos detestables monstruitos. Las catacumbas se componían de los elementos perfectos, túneles, oscuridad y humedad, <em>"el lugar ideal para una emboscada"<em> se dijo la guerrera. Caminaban en silencio, intentando que sus pasos resonasen lo menos posible en el estremecedor silencio del lugar.

-A lo mejor se han ido porque han acabado con los monjes y se han llevado al rey y a la princesa- aventuró Hércules asomándose a la entrada de otro de los túneles. Syerh negó con la cabeza.

-Tienen que estar por aquí. Les gusta desvalijar a sus víctimas, y habitar los sitios que conquistan, hasta que se aburren y se van a otro lugar. Se quedarán mientras haya comida.

-Entonces… ¿dónde están?- Xena se arrepintió de su pregunta, de pronto surgieron un montón de trasgos blandiendo sus hachas.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Hércules al cabo de un largo rato de enviar a los monstruos por el aire de seis en seis-. Esto empieza a ser aburrido.

-Si tan sólo dejasen de aparecer de la nada…- se quejó Syerh dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de un enemigo con su cayado.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás cansada?- detrás del cazador, Gabrielle emitió un sonidito. Ayiin sonrió y negó con la cabeza.<p>

-Puedo caminar unas cuantas millas más, no seré un estorbo en el viaje.

-¡Claro que no lo serás!- Iolaus intentó no imaginarse la cara de la amazona en ese momento. Él sólo trataba de ser amable…-, simplemente es posible que estés menos acostumbrada que nosotros a caminatas largas.

-En cuanto necesite descansar, te avisaré.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando en silencio.

-A mí no me has preguntado si estoy cansada- protestó Gabrielle poniéndose a su lado.

-Sé que no lo estás.

-Podría estarlo, no lo sabes.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Estás cansada?

-No, por supuesto que no lo estoy.

Iolaus pidió ayuda a los dioses, fuesen quienes fuesen.

* * *

><p>Eeeehhh, se me ocurre una idea, ¿alguna sugerencia para el nombre de la mula de Ayiin? es que no lo pensé, pero sería justo que tuviese nombre, ¿no?<p> 


	9. Aventuras en el camino

¡Aleluya! ¡habemus capítulo! Lo siento mucho, procuraré no tardar tanto la próxima vez!

Lo de siempre, se agradecen comentarios de cualquier tipo, buenso o malos, también se admiten críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo!

Ah, y sigo esperando ideas para el nombre de la mula de Ayiin...

* * *

><p>Los túneles les condujeron a una cueva. Hacía rato que no encontraban a ningún enemigo y, al ver la luz del día de nuevo, se encontraban de mejor humor.<p>

Buscaron algún rastro que les indicase hacia qué lugar debían dirigirse, pero no había nada que atrajese su atención.

-No pueden haber desaparecido por arte de magia- comenzó a decir Xena, de pronto pareció recordar dónde estaba, se volvió hacia Syerh-. ¿O sí?

-Pero… ¿para qué quiere un mago al rey y a su hija?- quiso saber Hércules.

-Siempre tienen algún motivo malvado- meditó el mago-, supongo que quiere dejar a los reinos desprotegidos para luego conquistarlos.

-¿Kaeldoer otra vez?

-Es posible.

-¿Qué sabes de él?- preguntó Xena sentándose en una roca.

-Bueno… cuando era joven, tenía un compañero en la Universidad de Hechicería y Magia…

-¿Universidad de…?

-¿Acaso creías que los magos nacemos sabiendo hacer trucos, jovencito? Cuando se descubre tu potencial, ingresas en la universidad y comienzas tus estudios. Ahora, si no me interrumpes más, puedo seguir con mi historia.

Hércules tuvo una regresión a sus clases en la Academia de Quirón, bajó la cabeza y masculló una disculpa. Xena levantó una ceja, divertida mientras Syerh continuaba hablando.

-Ese compañero era un joven prometedor, pero muy ambicioso. Aprendía deprisa y pronto fue capaz de igualar e incluso de superar a los maestros. Sin embargo, algo salió mal. Un día se encerró en el laboratorio y estuvo sin salir una semana. Cuando volvimos a verlo tenía una extraña expresión. Parecía haberse vuelto loco. Se fue y no volvimos a tener noticias suyas. De vez en cuando oíamos noticias de ejércitos de muertos vivientes y demonios que devastaban cuanto encontraban a su paso. Sabíamos que Kaeldoer tenía algo que ver. No había muchos nigromantes hasta que él se fue.

-¿No tratasteis de detenerlo?- el semidiós se arrepintió en seguida de haber hablado al ver la mirada que le dirigía el anciano.

-Pues claro que sí- bufó-. No creerás que queremos a un nigromante chiflado por ahí suelto, ¿no? Creíamos que habíamos vencido, no habíamos oído hablar de él hasta ahora.

-Muy bien, ya sabemos quién es Kaeldoer- dijo Xena-, ¿alguna idea sobre lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

* * *

><p>-Supuse que preferiríais pescado, esta vez- Un Iolaus algo preocupado le tendió la comida a Gabrielle.<p>

-Genial, pensé que traerías conejo.

-No sería porque _Ares _ no quisiese- sonrió el cazador acariciando al halcón con suavidad, quien batió las alas y emitió un chillido a modo de respuesta-, de hecho pretendía cazar un venado, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Si te lo digo, creerías que estoy loco.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto que daba a entender que nada de lo que pudiese contarle el rubio le iba a sorprender, dadas las circunstancias.

-Juraría que el venado me miró y me dijo que le haría muy feliz si el menú de hoy fuese pescado.

-¿Te ha dado demasiado el sol camino de Tesalia?

El cazador se encogió de hombros.

-Es uno de los regalos de Elhorayn- le explicó Ayiin. Al ver la mirada de sus compañeros, aclaró-, la diosa de los bosques. Tienes la habilidad de la empatía animal. Puedes entrar en sus mentes y entender lo que te dicen.

-Me parece que voy a pasar mucha hambre desde hoy- musitó un Iolaus angustiado.

* * *

><p>Caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas. A Hércules seguía sorprendiéndole el aguante de Syerh, Iolaus le había hablado de su maestro del Este y le había advertido que no se fiase del aspecto del anciano, pero el semidiós había creído que su amigo tal vez exagerase un poco, como era costumbre en él. Ahora que tenía delante a Syerh caminando incansablemente, comenzaba a creer que tal vez las historias del cazador no fuesen tan descabelladas. El mago miró al hijo de Zeus y sonrió.<p>

-¿Sorprendido?

-Tal vez, un poco- admitió el hombre.

-Bien- respondió el anciano, satisfecho.

Más adelante, encontraron un campamento trasgo. No les costó derrotarlos, ya habían cogido práctica en los anteriores enfrentamientos. Parecían querer proteger a uno de ellos, que debía ser su líder. Una vez eliminado, Xena encontró una nota escrita en un extraño lenguaje. Se la tendió a Syerh.

-Parece que les han dado instrucciones. Debían vigilar el camino que va a las montañas Trilläe- ante la mirada interrogante de sus compañeros de viaje, explicó-. Se trata de un macizo montañoso que hay al oeste, entre Sithlys y Aestrum. Posiblemente es ahí donde tienen retenidos al rey y a su hija.

-¿Más trasgos por el camino?- dijo Xena

-Bastante probable.

* * *

><p>Tras una comida más que aceptable consistente en un pescado que había tenido la amabilidad de no comunicarse con Iolaus, reemprendieron la marcha. Caminaron durante horas sin ningún incidente, algo que no dejó de parecerles extraño.<p>

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando oyeron a alguien pedir auxilio. Se miraron y, sin decir nada, corrieron en la dirección de la que provenía la voz. Al llegar encontraron a un hombre que miraba aterrorizado en todas direcciones.

-¡Huid!, ¡esto no es seguro!

-No parece que haya nada por aquí- dijo Ayiin.

Ares se removía en el hombro de Iolaus, cuyo instinto natural le decía que algo no iba bien. A parte del halcón y la mula, no había ningún animal por ahí…y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un bosque, aquello era bastante raro. Era como si hubiesen olido el peligro y hubiesen decidido marcharse. Una pena, teniendo en cuenta que ahora parecía poder comunicarse con ellos.

Gabrielle también tenía una extraña sensación, miró hacia arriba, algo venía volando hacia ellos.

-¡Ahí!- gritó señalando la figura que se acercaba.

-¿Una Estirge? ¿En serio? ¿El único bicho que reconozco en este loco mundo tiene que ser una maldita Estirge?

-¿Os habéis enfrentado antes a alguna?- preguntó Gabrielle, esperanzada.

-No, pero me encantaría que estuviese Hércules aquí para lidiar él con ese bicho chupasangre

-¿Chupasangre?- preguntó Ayiin.

Un ser volador con forma de pájaro y alas parecidas a las de un murciélago les miraba con sus ojos amarillos.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le dejamos que nos pique y la matamos mientras nos chupa la sangre? ¿O cuando se eche a dormir para hacer la digestión?

Iolaus miró a Gabrielle, incrédulo.

-Sabes que sus víctimas no sobreviven, ¿no?

-Era una broma.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, por el camino había más trasgos y trolls, y orcos, así que los viajeros estuvieron profundamente agradecidos cuando encontraron un pequeño pueblo.<p>

-Será un lugar perfecto para pasar la noche, sin monstruos ni nada por el estilo- dijo Xena, alegre.

-No hables demasiado alto- le contestó Hércules en un susurro. Nada en ese mundo le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

De lejos, les llegó el sonido de una discusión.

-¡Te he dicho que no!- gritaba un hombre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso a ti te sirve de algo?

Xena y Hércules se miraron, detrás de cada hombre había un grupo de gente que asentía y gritaba dependiendo de si el que hablaba era el que tenía delante o no.

-Parece el típico caso de familias enfrentadas- apuntó el semidiós. Xena asintió, ambos tenían bastante experiencia en esos campos.

-¡Me corresponde a mí!

-¡Pero tú no cultivas! ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-A ver- dijo Xena sin poder contenerse-, ¿qué ocurre aquí?

-Métete en tus asuntos- dijeron los hombres.

-Mira- exclamó el hijo de Zeus sarcástico-, en eso sí que están de acuerdo…

Una muchacha se les acercó.

-Mi padre y mi tío llevan años igual. Uno heredó los terrenos de los campos de cultivo y otro el granero. Supongo que mi abuelo quería que trabajasen juntos, pero lo que consiguió es que mi padre tenga un granero vacío y mi tío tenga que tirar muchas de sus cosechas porque no tiene dónde almacenarlas. Además, no tenemos mucho dinero y no podemos comprarle comida.

-Espera… ¿tu tío os _vende _los alimentos?- se escandalizó Syerh. La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Está enfadado con mi padre.

-Pero ¿qué tenéis que ver vosotros en eso?- quiso saber Xena.

-Nada, supongo, pero las esposas apoyan a sus maridos, y los hijos más mayores también… No tengo muy claro cómo hemos llegado a esta situación.

-Tal vez podamos convencerles de que repartan como buenos hermanos- Hércules ya había impedido guerras negociando con Reyes, eso no podía ser mucho más difícil.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo de convencer al del granero para que trabaje con su hermano y compartan el almacén.- dijo Xena.

-Y yo intentaré hacer ver al de los campos que dos familias trabajan mejor que una.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, yo la atraigo hasta la trampa y ¡Zas! Caes sobre ella con esos cuchillitos tuyos.<p>

-"Sais", se llaman "sais", -corrigió Gabrielle poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea- en el fondo a Iolaus le divertía ese gesto en la barda.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago mientras?- quiso saber Ayiin.

Los griegos se miraron.

-¿Algún hechizo que nos pueda servir?- preguntó el cazador

La sanadora se encogió de hombros.

-Escóndete, y vigila que no nos hieran- le dijo Gabrielle con frialdad. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a veces la amazona a Xena.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que hayan leído, espero que os esté gustando!<p>

Gracias también y como siempre a **CellyLS** (más te vale seguir con tu fic antes de que me busque un vuelo barato hasta allá...) y a **martafenix**.

Millones de besos a las dos!


	10. Rumbo a Sithlys

¡Ya he vuelto! (Suena el "Aleluya" de Haëndel)

Miles y millones de perdones, lo siento muchísimo. Tuve varios problemillas que me impidieron trabajar en esta historia, pero parece que ya se han resuelto. De anticipo va un capítulo un poco corto, pero que espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y la promesa de que el próximo será posteado relativamente pronto (tengo a Xena apuntándome con el Chackram ahora mismo para que me ponga manos a la obra, así que no me conviene desobedecer)

**martafenix, CellyLs**, espero que no me hayáis abandonado (aunque me lo merecería, por tardona) y sigais enviándome esos reviews maravillosos.

Ayyy, **CellyLS**, cómo me alegran tus actualizaciones... y esas cosas tan bonitas que me dices. ¿Qué haría yo sin tí?

* * *

><p>-¡Ellos han vencido a la Estirge!- los tres viajeros pudieron reconocer, entre el grupo que les había salido al encuentro, al hombre que, previamente, había huido del animal.<p>

Unos cuantos hombres lanzaron una exclamación de júbilo al tiempo que se acercaban. Iolaus y Gabrielle intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-No sabéis lo agradecidos que estamos- les dijo uno de ellos, que parecía ser el líder del grupo-. Ese monstruo ha diezmado nuestra población. Nadie se salva de su feroz ataque. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

El cazador se encogió de hombros.

-Hemos tenido suerte.

-¡En absoluto! La gran diosa Hăleanth os ha enviado para librar a nuestro devoto pueblo de la maldad que nos acechaba.

Otra exclamación de alegría recorrió el aire. Los tres se miraron, si eso era lo que ellos querían creer, no iban a fastidiarles la fiesta. A fin de cuentas, tenía que haber una explicación para el hecho de que los griegos se encontrasen en aquel extraño mundo, y no les resultaría extraño que los dioses tuviesen algo que ver, era lo que mejor se les daba, al menos allá en Grecia. Lo único que querían saber era qué dioses, exactamente, eran los culpables.

Aquella noche hubo una fiesta en su honor, comieron- y Iolaus no se sintió en absoluto culpable por disfrutar de aquel jabalí, para empezar, no lo había cazado él, ni habían tenido conversación alguna-, bebieron, Gabrielle les regaló un montón de historias y luego fueron conducidos a una acogedora posada en donde disfrutarían de la noche.

-¿Es siempre así?-quiso saber Ayiin abrumada por las atenciones.

-Depende del peligro del que les hayas librado- dijo el rubio. La verdad es que, al viajar con Hércules, siempre había alguna fiesta. Nadie quería importunar a Zeus tratando mal a su hijo…

-A veces no te lo agradecen- meditó la barda-, en absoluto-. A ella le pasaba un poco lo contrario… se podría decir que, al igual que con Hércules, la fama de Xena la precedía… pero en el sentido inverso.

Pasaron un rato en silencio meditando cada uno sobre sus vidas, y pensando en sus amigos, si estarían bien, si habrían encontrado al Rey, si vendrían ya de camino…

-Gabrielle…- comenzó a decir Iolaus sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema sin recibir una fría mirada o un pescozón por parte de su amiga-. He estado pensando que, tal vez, debieras aceptar la propuesta de Ayiin de curarte el tobillo- el cazador se preparó para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la amazona visiblemente molesta

-Bueno… imagínate que sufrimos un ataque… te necesito en plenas facultades.

-¿Y tu brazo?

-No me impide empuñar una espada.

La mujer pareció sopesar el asunto y, sorprendentemente, acabó accediendo.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres aventureros continuaron su camino rumbo a Sithlys, a pesar de las advertencias de los habitantes de Kẏru, el pueblo que acababan de liberar del terrible monstruo volador.

-Todo el que allí va- decían-, acaba siendo esclavizado bajo el malvado yugo de los esbirros de Kaeldoer, trabajando en las minas y sufriendo los abusos de un montón de orcos pestilentes.

Estas palabras, lejos de desmoralizar a los héroes, alimentaron aún más sus ansias de llegar cuanto antes y acabar con aquellos orcos ineptos que sólo sabían gruñir.

-Hasta los aliados de Ares eran más inteligentes- decía Iolaus. El halcón agitó las alas-. No me refería a ti.

El ave pareció conforme con la explicación. La amazona caminaba en silencio y el cazador se preguntaba si estaría enfadada con él por pedirle que dejase su herida en manos de la sanadora. Desde luego, no iba a preguntárselo directamente. Con las mujeres con tanto carácter nunca se sabía y seguro que acababa haciendo las cosas peor. Agarró a Lyhlu y se adelantó, con los animales, al menos, podía conversar tranquilo… aunque fuese mentalmente. Era curiosa, la forma de pensar de aquellos animales. Ares era un halcón joven, impulsivo y valiente. Lyhlu, en cambio, poseía esa tranquilidad que tienen las personas serenas, bueno, quien dice personas…

-Tenías razón- dijo Gabrielle acercándose a él. La barda se había dado cuenta de que su amigo, después de un buen rato observándola, había soltado un suspiro resignado y se había puesto a caminar con los animales. No hacía falta saber que al cazador le encantaba hablar y que ella había estado bastante arisca para comprender que el rubio se hubiese decantado por esa compañía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hora parecía poder comunicarse con los integrantes no humanos del grupo. Iolaus la miró, con extrañeza-. Mi tobillo- aclaró ella-. Es cierto, sólo nos retrasaría y nos pondría en peligro. Pero deberías aplicarte tu teoría y permitir que Ayiin te cure a ti. Esas heridas se podrían infectar y no estoy dispuesta a cuidarte, Hércules dice que eres un terrible paciente.- continuó tomando con suavidad el brazo de su amigo y examinándolo con cuidado.

-Seguro que mejor que Xena- se defendió el rubio-, además, si una bella mujer es la que me cuida, puedo ser muy obediente- añadió con un guiño travieso-. De todas formas, no se infectarán, porque las he lavado bien, les he cambiado el vendaje, y están mucho mejor- protestó sin tratar de quitar su brazo de las manos de su amiga-. Además, ya viste cómo de exhausta acababa Ayiin tras curarte- y luego, para quitar del rostro de la joven esa expresión de desconfianza, añadió-. Si vemos esta noche que los arañazos empeoran, le pediré que me cure. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para que ella recupere fuerzas, no podemos arriesgarnos.

La amazona pareció convencida con el trato y se giró para ver a la sanadora, que caminaba algo rezagada.

-Deberías tratar de hablar con ella- dijo el rubio, deseando que desapareciese la frialdad que rodeaba el grupo-, es una chica dulce y se siente como si fuese un lastre- la amazona abrió la boca-, y no lo es. Ha sido de gran ayuda con tu tobillo, por ejemplo.

-Pero no con la Estirge.

-Tampoco le hemos permitido hacer nada. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho?

Realmente nada, era su mera presencia la que le irritaba. Y la reacción de los griegos la primera vez que la habían visto tampoco había servido de ayuda. Seguro que era una chica superficial y era coqueta por naturaleza, acostumbrada a que los hombres hiciesen todo lo que ella les pidiese… Poco a poco, el ceño de la barda se fue frunciendo más y más.

-Deja, deja, es mejor que sigas ignorándola- al cazador realmente le asustaba su compañera cuando ponía esa cara.

**"_Mi __ama __no __es __mala __chica__" _pensó Lyhlu _"__Sólo __que __nunca __ha __salido __de __Haëldyn__"_**

Las dos mujeres vieron a su compañero asentir en silencio y le dirigieron una mirada suspicaz.

-Pongámonos en camino o no llegaremos nunca- dijo éste evitando esa mirada. En serio, ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? Seguro que a Hércules le iba muchísimo mejor.

* * *

><p>¿Será verdad que al semidiós y sus compañeros les va mejor? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo (Dios, esto ha quedado como los continuará de la serie de Batman y Robin de los años 80... jajajajaja)<p> 


End file.
